Picture Perfect
by crystal ice614
Summary: Tea drags Yugi to the mall and forces him to try on outfits.  He isn't expecting her to take a picture of it, though.


Before you red the story, understand that it isn't a bash against Tea. I just made her act like this for the plot, but I know she would never have done this in the show. This is for the third round of BED's contest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the store Claire's.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi, want to go to the mall today?" Tea innocently asked him. Yugi looked at her and remembered the last time he went. She had made him try on various outfits, including a kilt that she insisted looked great on him, and he had tried to forget the whole experience. No, he refused to go again. 

"I'm really busy today, so maybe you should ask Serenity or Mai to go with you," he lied. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"But I want to go with you," she whined.

He tried to think of a way out of this. She was good at getting her way, so he would need a really good excuse.

"Joey said he wanted to hang out today at Burger World. I promised that we would go today and I can't break a promise. You can come to the restaurant with us if you want." He smiled at his excuse. She wouldn't want to hurt Joey's and Yugi's friendship.

Tea stuck out her lower lip. "Well, you can still come to the mall with me after that."

Yugi shook his head. "I promised I would hang out with him all day."

Tea thought about it for a minute. How could she get Yugi to come with her without causing him to break his promise? She gave him an evil smile as an idea came to her.

"We can all go to Burger World and then the mall. I always wanted to get Joey a new wardrobe." She grabbed Yugi's arm and yanked him towards the door.

"But, Tea-" He began before she cut him off.

"Yugi, you love me, right?" She smirked at him because she knew she had won. He groaned as she pushed him into the car. Maybe going out with Tea wasn't such a good idea.

Tea drove them to Joey's house and went to haul out a surprised Joey.

"What are ya doing, Tea? I was sleepin'." He tired to pull his arm out of her iron grip but found that she was stronger than she looked.

"Well, you're going to come with Yugi and me to Buger World and then the mall," she told him as she pushed him into her car.

Joey remembered what happened to Yugi when she had taken him to the mall. "Tea, please don't make me go."

She ignored Joey and started up the car. Joey tried to get out of the car, but Tea had set the child safety lock. She pulled into the Burger World parking lot.

"Since I can't trust you two, I will go in and get the food. Don't try to escape because I have the alarm set. What do you want to eat?" She asked shutting off the car.

Joey, who for once wasn't concerned about eating, told Tea he didn't want anything. Yugi decided to not order anything either. Tea shrugged and went inside to get a burger to go.

"We have to get out, Yug. What if I see Mai at the mall, and she sees Tea making me try on clothes. She'll never let me forget it." He jumped into the driver's seat and opened the door. The car alarm went off, and Tea was out in less than a second. Joey made a run for it, but she got to him before he was even a foot away.

"I should have known better. Well, I already got my food so let's go." Tea started the car, and Joey and Yugi could only dread what might happen at the mall.

When they arrived at the mall, Tea unlocked the doors. Within a second, Joey had escaped and was halfway across the parking lot. Yugi wasn't that fast so Tea had already grabbed him.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to go in without him." Tea dragged Yugi inside and went into the first shop she saw, Claire's.

She threw fake pink hair on Yugi and put all sorts of jewelry over his body. She took out her phone, and before Yugi could object, she took a picture. Yugi quickly took everything off.

"You're not going to send that to anyone, are you?" He asked trying to take the phone out of her grasp.

"Nope, as long as you promise to come to the mall with me every week." She placed her phone into her purse.

Yugi thought about it for a minute. It was that, or everyone would see him in heart bracelets and pink hair.

"Fine, but no more dressing me up," He told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Only if you promise to help me get a picture of Joey in a pink frilly dress and high heels." She laughed at the thought of it. Yugi smiled.

"Deal. Now let's go to the food court. I'm starving."

After ordering Chinese food, they made plans to get Joey in the outfit. They finished in about twenty minutes, and left the mall.

"Thanks for coming with me today. You're a great boyfriend." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now maybe you can delete that picture?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

She shook her head. "No, I think it'll look great on my computer screen."


End file.
